


Silly, really.

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiwara likes to smile and he also likes making people who are suspicious of such smiles uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly, really.

Ashiwara Hiroyuki always smiles when he can. When you smile, the world seems a better place and it makes people inclined to smile with you. Or it makes them slightly uncomfortable as they wonder what you may be up to. Considering the type of people that are made uncomfortable by another’s smile? That’s win-win as far as Ashiwara is concerned. Let them be suspicious.

He is not quite certain how he’s going to continue smiling through this meal though, as he pauses in his return from the bathroom, watching one of the other insei tip some chilli flakes into Ashiwara’s very own bowl of ramen.

Silly really, how such a simple thing could upset him. Ashiwara’s always known that his fellow insei are competitive and tend to be unfriendly, but he didn’t think he’d come across bullying like this, not after he thought he finally made headway with getting a group together. It’s so disappointing, his classmates aren’t at his level, and most of the adults are difficult to relate to, knowing that he can’t even fit in here.

He finds that his smile is quite genuine though, when he sees Saeki-kun from Morishita’s rival study group saying something short and sharp, with the other boys looking admonished and a staff member comes and takes the bowl away.

His smile never falters, when he returns, as Saeki-kun goes red explaining that there was an accident and not to worry, but Hajime-kun’s going to treat him for this meal and that a new hot bowl would be here in just a minute.

Silly really, how such a simple thing could make him happy again. He plans to use it as fuel for a great deal more smiles to come. Besides it is really quite adorable seeing Saeki-kun look slightly off balance.


End file.
